


Back For You

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Series: Everything About You [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Daddy Louis, Demon Zayn, Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play, babysitters!Liam and Zayn, fussy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam babysit for Harry when Louis is away for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this little babysitting one piece! 
> 
> I tried my best at editing, sorry for any mistakes you find!

“Thanks for taking care of him.” Louis handed Liam Harry at the front door with a kiss to his head.

Liam bounced his friend in his arms immediately, Harry giggling and clinging on. Zayn chuckled beside him. “You strong as my daddy, Li!”

“Of course I am, Haz. I bet I could take your daddy in an arm wrestle easy.” He winked at Louis who shook his head, smirking.

“Nuh-uh, my daddy’s waaaayyy stronger than you, Li! He bweak you awm!”

His baby boy was so adorable. Louis really did not want to leave Harry for as long as he had to, but there were some loose ends of some things he had to clean up. “Make sure you take good care of him.” He pointed firmly at both Liam and Zayn. “I don’t want anything bad to happen. I swear…” And the warning was clear at just that.

Zayn put his arm around Liam, looking down at Harry. He knew that they’d be okay. “Don’t worry, Lou, we’ll take good care of him, he’s my favorite after all.”

“And no kissing around my baby boy,” Louis told Zayn, and not Liam. Liam was less likely to be the one who would initiate of them both. “If I come home to find him scarred from anything you two do here I’ll—”

Liam held up his hand, laughing. “Okay, okay, we get it. No making out in front of the baby, I promise.”

They had better mean it or Louis would be angry.

“Love you, baby, see you tonight,” Louis said, hugging him between Liam and himself.

“Daddy no go!” Harry whined. He didn’t know why his daddy was leaving. All he knew was that Z and Li were going to stay and take care of him when he was gone, and that Harry would miss his daddy, miss his cuddles and special play times and most of all his kisses.

“Sorry sweetheart I have to go.” Louis hated doing this, but there wasn’t any choice, really, and it was only for a little while.

“When you come home?” he demanded.

“I’ll be back by bedtime, love. Daddy’s got some errands to do. I love you, be good.” He kissed him and was off.

Hours later, Liam and Zayn were cuddled on the sofa. It was almost time for a certain somebody’s nap, but only after he ate some lunch.  As of then, Harry was playing with Stripes on the floor while the TV was on some educational cartoon Liam put on.

While Harry was busy, Liam was watching the TV and Harry. That was when Zayn struck. It was almost like having Louis say no made him want to even more. But he couldn’t just go all day without kissing Liam, or biting his neck or licking his neck, or fondling his dick. Eventually all of these led to better things but right now he just needed a kiss, so he leaned over and kissed at his cheek.

Liam batted at him. “Zayn, no. We promised Louis we wouldn’t do anything.” He pushed at his face, but Zayn went right back at it.

“But I can’t help it I want you,” Zayn whispered in his ear. He kept an eye on Harry and continued to kiss Liam, all the way down to his neck. He nibbled with his teeth, and the human’s breath hitched, his heart racing in excitement.

Harry was playing with his teddy and didn’t even notice, until Liam gasped when Zayn licked at him. Harry turned around and smiled with all his teeth. “You playing a game, Li? Daddy plays with me just like Z is with you!”

That made Liam blush and Zayn grin. “It’s okay, love, just please don’t tell your daddy about us doing that?”

“Why?” Harry wondered.

“Because it’s a secret.”

“Oh. Otay. Hawwy no tell. C’n I have a cookie?”

Well, that was easier than he thought it’d be. “Sure, bug,” Zayn said. “Chocolate or peanut butter?”

He squirmed happily. “Yeah, chocolate and peanut butter!”

“No, honey, Z asked which one,” Liam corrected. It would ruin his lunch, anyway. And honestly, he was only doing this so he’d be bribed into not telling Louis that he and Zayn were making out in front of him. That wasn’t bad, right? It couldn’t be, Harry wouldn’t even notice.

Harry wasn’t stupid. He could keep their secret and get one cookie, or get two by saying he’d tell his daddy on them for being naughty. And yeah, he thought nodding to himself, if he got two cookies then he knew it was a good idea.

“Hawwy wan’ two!” He demanded. “I no tell daddy you’s being bad if I gets two cookies! ‘tay?” he smiled. “Two, pweez?” He held out his hand.

Zayn frowned. Was he being blackmailed by a baby right now? Because that was what it sounded like. “Harry, I don’t think two cookies—”

“Hawwy wan’ two COOKIE!!!” He threw Stripes down and screamed.  His lip literally wobbled, and he started to cry. “Wan’ my daddy!” he wailed. “He give Hawwy two cookie…” he rubbed at his eyes. “Meanies Z and Wiam, no wike me, no nice to me,” he pouted.

Liam fell down to Harry and held him close. “Oh, baby, don’t cry. I know you miss him. Shhhh.” He rubbed his back, rocking him back and forth. “It’s okay. But I can’t give you two cookies, okay? Your little tummy would hurt and you won’t get your daddy’s yummy soup for lunch.” Harry whined hearing “daddy”, Liam cooed at him.

Zayn went and grabbed Harry his binky and put it in his mouth, the baby sniffling out a “fank you” before sucking it crazily and clinging to Liam. It nearly always calmed him. “You’re welcome.” To Liam, he asked, “Do you think we should feed him now, then…” he whispered the next word, knowing Harry would hate it, “nap?”

Looking up at his boyfriend, Liam nodded. “Sounds good, yeah.” He picked Harry up and sat on the couch with him in his lap, Zayn following to sit next to them and play with Harry’s hair soothingly. “Hey now, it’s all okay,” he hummed. “Daddy will be home soon. Don’t you want to eat lunch, and then cuddle with us? Doesn’t that sound nice, honey boo?”

And well, Harry did like to cuddle. He blinked up at him, pouting. “Still have cookie, Wi-Wi?” he sniffed. “Sorry Hawwy yell.” He snuggled his nose into his shirt like a little bunny, probably wiping of snot. Liam didn’t care.

“Of course, baby, you can have one cookie.”

Zayn looked at the time. “But after lunch now, okay?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “Hawwy be good boy and wait.”

_+_

Liam and Zayn's relationship was still new and fresh, but they knew each other well. Zayn even stayed at Liam’s place when he had the chance to (so really 99.9 percent of the time).

Now that Harry was napping, Zayn immediately went for Liam’s neck. He loved biting at it, most of all at his mark. It was so sexy, and he moaned loud so he covered his mouth, Liam kissing his fingers instead. “Fuck, Li, your mouth.”

“Please, don’t leave a mark, my boss got mad,” Liam begged. Zayn laughed at this. “It’s not funny, it was awkward, okay?”

Zayn kissed him to shut him up. “Fine. I don’t like kissing in front of the sleeping baby anyway. It’s a turn off for me.”

“Oh, but doing it in front of an awake one is okay?”

Zayn kissed him again and rolled his eyes fondly. “Shut it, human. Let’s watch some trashy tv movie before Harry wakes up and we have to watch Blue’s Clues again.” So they watched some action movie on the television and waited for their charge to wake up. 

Which he did a little while later. and with a messy nappy that they both could smell right away. Liam grinned at Zayn as he noticed. “You have to do it sometime, babe, why not now?” He lifted Harry and the boy cuddled up, looking from one to the other as they spoke.

Zayn frowned. “No. You do it.”

“Why won’t you just do it, it isn’t that difficult, I’ll show you how.”

“I just don’t want to change him, okay?” Zayn shrugged.

Liam huffed. “A demon scared of a little poop.”

Harry giggled at Liam. “Z scawed of Hawwy’s poopie!”

He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Great, now Louis has more to add to his list.”

_+_

“Mac ‘N Cheese?” Zayn suggested for Harry's dinner when neither one of them found anything to cook for Harry's dinner. They only saw leftovers in the fridge but that was what they gave him for lunch, and doing the same meal for dinner wasn't going to be good in Harry's eyes. “I know Harry likes it. We can give him…goldfish crackers with it?”

Liam shrugged. “If he wants it, he’ll get it.” He turned to Harry laying on the ground giggling at his dolls. “Hazza, you want Macoroni and Cheese?”

“Yum! Ooh, daddy gives me nuggets, too? We have nuggets?”

Liam looked in the freezer and found a half packet of chicken nuggets. “We can have nuggets, love.” Liam sighed when he realized he’d be having the same thing as Harry. He would have to work out tomorrow to make up for this, but getting sweaty would make Zayn want him in that way so it was okay.

The nuggets and Mac didn’t take too long to make. 25 minutes later Zayn was setting Harry in his highchair and putting a big bib around his neck. “Now, I know your daddy usually feeds you, but since it is the rules I’m going to.” And so Liam could eat as well, since he was a demon and didn’t have to eat human food to survive.

Harry nodded. He just wanted food. “Hung’y, Z.” He bounced in his chair. “Wan’ nugget’s pweez!”

When dinner was done, Harry was taken to the bath. “Bathtime!” Zayn screamed, grabbing Harry and spinning him. “We’ll play with your toys today, maybe paint the walls?” He carried him to the bathroom.

Liam laughed. “You sound more excited than Harry, babe.” He playfully shoved him.

Zayn grinned. He was feeling a bit hyper after eating a human candy bar he found in the kitchen cupboard earlier before dinner. “What? I like to draw, Liam, remember?”

With crinkles in his eyes, Harry giggled. “Z happy, supah happy! Spin again!” He screamed out a laugh when Zayn spun him in a big circle. “Fun! Weeeee!!”

“He just ate, Z, careful! You don’t want vomit on yourself,” he warned.

Liam prepared the bath while Zayn got Harry’s clothes and diaper off of him. He got out all the toys and art supplies too, for Zayn and Harry. Once the tub was full he tested the water and found it good, so he told Zayn to put Harry in.

The boy started to draw on the wall with his bath crayons. “I’m making you and Z, Wiam!” the picture ended up being Zayn—a circle with two horns and red eyes and messy hair—and Liam—another circle with messy hair and brown eyes—kissing with pink lips. They gasped and Zayn started to erase it. “Noo! Pretty kisses! Noooo!”

That made Liam laugh. “Remember, no telling daddy?”

“I no tell. I draw. Duh.” He made a big heart around their now smudged faces. “Love, like me and daddy, yeah?”

“Um...” Liam looked to Zayn, face red. “Not exactly yet, Hazza.”

“Oh.” And he drew some more. Zayn got a cloth and wiped down the whole wall for them to start again (and so their kissing picture was gone). They made a rainbow and sun and birds, and played tic-tac-toe. Harry got his bath duckie and squirted water at Liam—who wondered why in the world Louis would let Harry have that in the tub. It would blind him if shot right. Then Liam washed his hair, and Zayn helped wash his body. That was when Harry was nervous and mumbled about his daddy. Liam and Zayn assured him he would be home before Harry went to bed so he didn’t have to cry.

Liam soon was pulling a pruning and sleepy boy from the warm bathwater, lifting him out to dry him off with a fluffy white towel. They did his hair with a blow dryer because there was so much of it, Harry blinking tiredly at the heat and the stroking of the brush in his hair.

He was given a pacifier and laid down on the changing table. “Sleepy little monkey,” Liam teased, tickling his belly. Harry groaned and moved away, dimples peeking out against his will. “All right, no tickles. Let’s get your nappy changed, sweet’ums.”

_+_

An hour later, when Louis got home, he saw them cuddled on the couch. Harry was in their laps, head on one lap and feet in the other lap. He was sleepy, barely on the edge with his blinking eyes and little yawns. He had been waiting up for him.

“Hey little love, how’s my good boy?” He lifted him up, the boy basically dead weight he was so tired. “Waited up an extra half hour for me, did you?” he asked. Harry yawned and didn’t reply, too tired. Louis smiled. “To bed then.”

Getting lay down in his bed, Harry mumbled, “Missed you, daddy.”

Louis smiled. “I missed you, too, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of breaks, I just wanted a lot of different moments with Ziam babysitting :)


End file.
